<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False Promises by Lexzandrihya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912974">False Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya'>Lexzandrihya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quynh finds Booker, she tells him that it's good to finally meet him.</p><p>Or my take on how Quynh and Booker meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>False Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts">j_gabrielle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a Tumblr post by j_Gabrielle, posted a long time ago. </p><p>Thank you very much j_Gabrielle for that post as it got me writing again! Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Quynh found Booker, she said that it was nice to finally meet him. And she meant it. It was nice to finally meet him because now she could protect him. Ignoring the shaking gun aimed at her, she surged forward and pulled him into her arms. </p><p>Finger still on the trigger, the gun and his hand were caught between both their bodies. </p><p>“I care.” She whispered. “I saw everything. I care.” </p><p>He shuddered with the weight of her words. Knowing that his secret crimes were secret no longer, that is if they ever had been.</p><p>Trying to pull away, he was surprised by the strength with which she held on to him. </p><p>“I’m here and I won't hurt you.” Like them, like Yusuf and Nicolo, was silently conveyed.</p><p>‘It won't erase the pain I already hold.’ He wanted to say. But his mouth was too dry. </p><p>Instead, he remained in her arms, relishing the human contact and hoping to never have to let go. </p><p>Like all the promises made to him by those he considered his family, his lovers, it too was empty. For Quynh loved Andromache far more than she cared for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know what you think and if there is anyway in which I can improve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>